A Friend in Need
by Ryoko Metallium
Summary: Songfic-Oneshot Miroku watches over Kagome during another visit from Kikyo as he ponders his own conflicting emotions about the pair's situation. WARNING AUTHOR RANTS!


Title: A Friend in Need

Original Title: Left Behind

Author: Ryoko Metallium

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi, Shogakun Inc., and Sunrise. I'm only borrowing them. I promise I'll give them back.**

**Author Notes: I got to thinking the other day – why do so many Inuyasha fans tend to dislike Kikyo so much? Is it because she just happens to remind us of the one irritating ex girlfriend constantly butting into your relationship that's going so well? Is it her ever cryptic rambles about life and her complaints about what was once was? Or is it just that we just can't stand her presence? Personally, I would love to loan Kikyo a copy of the Beginner's Guide to Being a Bitch Hermit – 9 Easy Ways to Avoid Society. Either that, or at least give her a live journal and an Evanescene album, that way she'll come to grasp that while the world is a pretty bleak place to live, all you can do about it is come off the cross, use the wood to build a bridge and GET OVER IT!**

**Sorry for my rambles – just something I needed to get off my chest.**

**Anyway, while I'm feeling particularly creative today, I would love to share with you my new song-fic. And if you couldn't already tell, it concerns the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo relationship. I decided to use a song that reflects just as much angst on the subject as I have – Enter Avril Lavigne. **

**Oh, and if anyone doesn't know what I mean by The Beginner's Guide to Being a Bitch Hermit – ask the squirrel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"…standing in place of the one whom she so resembles." The Tale of Genji, Muraski Shikibu

* * *

The early hours of the morning brought with it something thick and wet; a cold mist that blanketed over the land, giving a foreboding aura of gloom. Rain had come early in the season and heavy sheets of it seemed to pour from the sky, like that of sorrow filled tears. It was only with the thankful presence of an empty shrine house that the group found shelter from the wet weather.

There was such a feeling a distress hovering in the air, it almost had a taste. Maybe it was because of the rain that the feeling was so strong. Maybe was just fatigue. Lately, traveling had become so tiresome, that the group had made more pit stops than usual. Whatever it was, it wasn't going away any time soon.

In fact, as far as Miroku could tell, it was only going to get worse.

He had woken up that morning unexpectedly only to discover that shrine house was oddly short two members. Inu-yasha was gone, as was Kagome. Rather than alert Sango and worry her, he ventured outside to search for his friends through the chilling mist.

The rain had subsided a bit, now only drizzle fell from the sky, also the mist had lifted, so it much easier for the monk to search and end up getting lost himself. Still, he felt a heavy pit of sadness nagging of him.

No way was it just the weather.

What was it?

It didn't take long to find out. Eventually, he happened upon Kagome, and strangely enough, she was by herself. She made no response that she knew that the monk was even there. Her knees were brought close up to her chest, and her chin rested on top of her folded arms. Even as a strong gust of wind raced across the field, blowing the jet black strand of her hair fluttering, she still did not move.

It worried Miroku as the why Kagome would be out here all by herself. Where was Inu-yasha?

But as his eyes turned up, he got his answer and instantly, he suddenly realized why the weather was feeling strangely disheartening.

It was in a wooded area not far where Miroku caught sight of Shinidama Chuu hovering just above the tree tops. They grouped together while some simply swam by dropping off souls for their master.

Now, things were starting to make sense. Inu-yasha must've sense the wandering priestess' presence and went off looking for her. Miroku wondered if the hanyou even noticed Kagome following him.

Sadly, it was becoming a rather predicable thing, to guess that whenever the Shinidama Chuu was around, Kikyo was never that far behind; neither was Inu-yasha. Despite the passing of time and a wide range of unsettle issues, it was nearly impossible to deny the fact that there was still something that lingered between the two of them.

Whether or not it was love still remained to be seen.

Still, after so long, the matter was as much a tender issue as it was fifty years ago. Inu-yasha regret and remorse for the priestess' tragic fate plagued him like an unhealed wound. Being unable to save her from Naraku once haunted him, and the hanyou more than once let it slip out that he was going to make sure that such a fate did not befall Kikyo again. At least now that he could do something about it.

But just how far would he go for Kikyo? Would he sacrifice his own life if it came down to it? It was a definite possibility, especially when Miroku knew that Inu-yasha had given a promise to the priestess that once his feud with Naraku was over, he would spend to rest of his life in hell with the undead miko.

A life for a life, as it were.

As far as Inu-yasha saw it, it was a fair exchange to the woman he once cared so deeply for. But, as Miroku continued to watch over Kagome, who still remained in her prone position, he was reminded on just what else was at stake.

If Inu-yasha were to make good on his offer, where would that leave Kagome?

It greatly discouraged the monk to see such a good friend like Kagome is such distress, especially when it came to this subject. He always found himself filled with a conflict of emotions. Sometimes, he was confused and frustrated with his own inability to say anything that could give any kind of comfort.

Majority of the time, he was angry.

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday _

Angry at himself, and at Inuyasha.

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make _

_The same mistakes again_

In his opinion, the hanyou was being incredibly selfish in the matter, least he forget cowardly. During more than one occasion, Inu-yasha had whimpered away with his tail between his legs from the opportunity to speak with Kagome. What was he afraid of exactly? Was it the matter of getting close?

If it was, Inuyasha obviously had no problem of expressing his feelings to Kikyo. With that thought, Miroku's own face turned sour.

"Inu-yasha….you fool" he muttered.

_What's wrong what's wrong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

"How long are you going to keep Kagome at a distance like this? How long does she have to wait before you say something to her?"

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

As much as the monk wanted to hate the hanyou for his behavior, he had no place to judge him. Miroku wasn't really the best example when it came to dealing with relationships. But, at least he wasn't as stubborn as Inu-yasha. Too much had occurred to the two of them for the hanyou just to turn away as if were nothing.

_Open your eyes _

_And look outside_

_Find your reasons why_

It just didn't seem right to see Kagome like this. _"She cares for you, my friend? Why can't you see that?"_

_You've been rejected_

_Now you can't find _

_What you've left behind_

Miroku now could only hope that Kagome was strong enough. Watching her sit all alone in the rain and cold, he wondered how long she would be able to wait for him.

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

Waiting was the hard part. Never saying anything was the worst.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

The monk was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the Shinidama Chuu departing from the forest. Kagome noticed it though. She steadily rose to her feet, staring at the forest anticipating when the hanyou would appear.

For a minute, Kagome turned towards Miroku. The monk was taken aback – she knew that he was there.

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's falling behind_

He saw the same defeated look in her face that had become so common. Miserably sad and confused, and she was looking for him for some kind of answer. Some kind of comfort.

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place_

Miroku's own face fell. There wasn't much he could say that would make things any better; that would make the situation any easier. In any case, all the monk could offer was his presence; to let Kagome know that she was not abandoned completely. He said a silent prayer to himself for his friend. For the both of them. And, as Inu-yasha suddenly appeared from the woods, Miroku hoped that his prayers would be answered.

That both of his friends would be able to find happiness that they so richly deserved.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: The original idea for this story came from an Inu-yasha doujinshi I happened to come across that involved Miroku provoking Inu-yasha's hidden feelings by – what else – hitting on Kagome. Can't really remember the title of the book at the moment. But seriously, I'm not really sure why the whole Kikyo-Inu-yasha relationship gets under my skin and just pisses me off beyond all reason. I guess I would have to say that Kikyo's constant whining and recollection of what happened between the two has gotten old after hearing it for so long. Really, she reminds of those kinds of friends who blame their problems on their past. The people who just love their pain and will tell you about it EVERY CHANCE THEY GET! Those are the kinds of people that I just want to stab them in the eye with a really hot French fry. **

I quote the lord and master: "People who stalk their ex-girlfriend particularly piss me off. What the &#$ is wrong with these people? Do you have better things to do with your life than being emotionally attached to someone who hates your guts?"

**End quote**


End file.
